yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Manami Sangaku
Manami Sangaku is a student at Hakone Academy and a member of the school's cycling club. Despite being a first year, he earned a place on Hakone Academy's Inter High team, a feat which had never been accomplished by a first year before. Appearance In colored pictures by the mangaka, Manami has yellow highlights in his dark blue hair. However, his hair in the anime is solid blue, and the yellow streaks are said to merely be light reflected from the sun. He has an ahoge that can be seen sticking out of his helmet at times. Manami is mostly shown wearing his school uniform or biking outfit. Personality Manami is most distinctively characterised by two things: his love for slopes, and his desire to feel alive. This stems from his childhood as sickly and bedridden, in which he played video games to pass time but disliked them, yearning to feel the pain he sustained in-game as proof he was alive. When his childhood friend Miyahara introduced him to cycling, despite his initial struggle to keep up, he fell in love with the sport as the pain he experienced from the uphill struggle made him feel truly alive. As he grew older, his deepening passion for cycling resulted in his current easygoing personality; he is often late to or napping in class because he feels dull and confined indoors. He relies on cycling and climbing slopes (when he exerts more energy to combat the incline) to feel alive. His eagerness to ride makes him highly attuned to nature and the direction of the wind, a skill which he utilises to surpass his competitors in races. Manami is easily distracted by mountains due to his love for climbing, and thus has a habit of being late, even to his debut Inter High. Since the Hakone Academy bus left him behind, he had to bike to the location, and ended up going on stage while wearing regular shorts. He doesn't seem to be bothered by being late, and sometimes avoids schoolwork to cycle, exemplifying his laid-back nature. Although Manami generally appears to retain his calm and easygoing nature during races, when he rides seriously, a different side to his personality surfaces. This is due to the fact that he is most fired up when closest to death. Unlike Onoda, he smiles while climbing because he loves the feeling of being alive from the depths of his heart, favouring close battles and risky situations where the outcome is unpredictable. Plot Manami's love of slopes is apparent from his very first appearance, in which he takes a detour from school because he wants to bike up a hill. He passes a parched Onoda Sakamichi on the way, stopping to give him some water. He concludes that Onoda is a cyclist based on how he drinks from the water bottle Manami gives him. Manami tells Onoda that he loves slopes, and that can keep the bottle, saying that it is his duty to help people on the mountains he loves so much. When Manami returns to Hakone Academy, his teammates scold him for not coming to the magazine interview. Initially feigning forgetting about it, Manami simply apologizes and states that he isn't interested in such things. He tries to leave, but is stopped by Toudou (Arakita in the manga), who tells him that Sohoku is having a training camp nearby and that an interesting climber is there that Manami should see while scouting out the rival team. Manami smiles upon hearing this. Upon arriving at the camp during the third day of Sohoku's training, Onoda, up earlier than the others, finds Manami riding on the track. Manami wastes no time in blatantly telling him that he's been sent to scout out the team but decided to ride because it was more fun. Though he told Onoda he was from Hakone Academy during their first meeting, Manami reveals that he's a first-year student and indeed a member of his school's cycling club, wearing their jersey under his shirt. He asks if Onoda will be participating at the Inter-High, and upon hearing that the boy isn't, exclaims how boring that is because he wanted to go to the Inter-High with Onoda, who loves slopes like him. Onoda, embarrassed, tries to change the subject by asking for a race up the hill. Manami is instantly pumped up to go but Onoda remembers to thank him for his bottle and says he'll return it later. Manami replies that Onoda can have it - unless Manami wins this race, in which case he'll take it back. As they start their race, he finally asks for Onoda's name, and, learning that it's "Onoda Sakamichi", declares it a perfect name to go with his. As they race, Manami is overjoyed that Onoda can keep up with his speed on slopes, noticing right away that the wheels of Onoda's bike are holding him back and that his cadence is exceptionally high. This leads him to mistake Onoda for the interesting climber he was told to find. He also notes that Onoda is like him, smiling when going uphill. Onoda tells Manami that if he wins, not Manami, he'll give the bottle back. Manami replies that he can have it and takes off up the hill at 100m to the summit. Onoda chases after him by dancing, which impresses Manami, and leads him to see that Onoda is not actually wearing cycling shoes to link his feet to the pedals. Manami smiles and sprints up the hill, winning the race. Afterwards, he tells Onoda to just keep the bottle, and watches the boy as he looks over Manami's white road racer. He reflects on how much a difference proper shoes make when riding, and is amazed that Onoda was able to keep up with him while wearing normal sneakers, stating aloud that the boy is indeed amazing. Before leaving to get back to class before he's late, Manami tells Onoda that he changed his mind and wants his bottle back, but at the Inter-High, declaring it a promise. This promise is part of what fuels Onoda to complete the camp and join Sohoku's Inter-High team. In the anime, Manami is later seen talking to Toudou on his cell phone. Toudou of course thinks Manami is talking about Makishima, and is dumbfounded when he hears about a smiling climber with "short hair and glasses", not an awkwardly smirking climber with long, swaying hair, imagining Makishima has changed his look. Both of them ask who each other is even talking about, equally confused. Later, Manami takes part in the F-Group race against Kuroda Yukinari after defeating other team members (notably third-years) to see who claims the second climber spot for Hakone Academy's Inter-High team. He initially is nearly prevented from attending the race by his class rep Miyahara holding him by his class uniform. The girl berates him for sleeping during class and not doing his homework, but he manages to slip away. Manami is the only first-year student to attend the race in the club's history. The race takes place on the "A-course", made out of slopes. Fukutomi Juichi, the team captain, and the other Inter-High members oversee the race from behind in a van, and are seen arguing amongst themselves about Manami and Kuroda, among other things like fangirls. Kuroda pulls ahead of Manami, but to everyone's confusion, Manami doesn't chase him right away, even after the second-year disappears from sight. Fukutomi ponders about Manami's behavior, wondering what he's feeling. Manami, reflecting on the race, thinks that he loves the feeling of being challenged neck-to-neck, using all his strength, and pushing his body and mind to its limits. To him, it's the only time he feels alive. Putting away his racing gloves, as they're in his way, Manami, with a smile, declares nature as his ally, and that he loves racing because it's so much fun. The members in the van are surprised when Manami suddenly takes off, climbing at high speed up a slope to catch Kuroda. Once Manami catches up, Kuroda is shaken but thinks he won't be overtaken, since the weaving hills of the area are what he's best at. He tries to keep Manami from passing him, and Fukutomi wonders what Manami will do to win against the more experienced cyclist. Thinking Kuroda definitely has strength and skill, Manami tells him that despite that, he'll be overtaking him on the next curve. Kuroda ignores the psychological attack and rides ahead. At that moment, Fukutomi sees the wind picking up outside the van, and in shock, realizes Manami's plan: he predicted the wind blowing through the mountains. Manami uses it to accelerate and pass Kuroda with ease, feeling alive, and leaving Kuroda far behind, who wonders if he's just witnessed wings on Manami's back. The members in the van are equally left in shock. As Manami is getting yelled at by Miyahara after the race and looking aloof, Fukutomi tells a reporter that upon gaining its sixth member, his team is possibly the strongest in Hakone Academy's history, and that no schools will rival them at the Inter-High. 41st Summer Inter High Day 1 Manami is late to the opening ceremony of the Inter-High at Enoshima as the bus with his teammates left him behind. He initially appears riding on his bike and stops at the highway roadblock asking to be let in, though the guard doesn't seem to believe he's a participant, and needs to contact the Inter-High Headquarters. Onoda is already at the opening stage, and is surprised when he sees Hakone Academy's team without Manami there. At the last second, Manami manages to make it to the stage where the rest of his team is standing as winners of the previous Inter-High. The audience wonders why only one of them, Manami, is not wearing cycling shorts, which causes his teammates give him a disapproving look, wondering why he can never be on time. The audience, however, is also surprised to learn he's a first-year. As the ceremony host begins to ask the team for a word about this year's Inter-High, Onoda makes it to the front of the stage and happily shows Manami he's arrived with the bottle. Manami takes the host's microphone and calls out to Onoda by his first name, confusing the host, who thinks he's talking about hills. While present for Midousuji Akira's challenging of Hakone, Manami doesn't react to him. Manami is not seen again until the first-day's mountain stage where he pulls the team for Toudou when his senior takes off to race for the mountain check point. As Toudou and Makishima Yusuke start their race once Onoda arrives from his crash to pull his own team, Manami tells Onoda that one day, they should race together like that. He remains with his team throughout the first day, not sent out for any specific purpose. After the first day's end, Manami brings Toudou to Sohoku's tent so the third-year can thank Onoda for giving him the chance to race Makishima. Onoda and Manami share an awkward few seconds of silence, Manami explaining that they don't have much to talk about when not on their bikes. Once Toudou expresses his gratitude and warns Onoda about how dangerous the second day will be, Manami returns with him to their team. Day 2 Day 3 After the Inter High Mountain God's Winter Party Some time during the winter after the 41st Summer Inter High and before his graduation, Toudou is seen mentoring Manami and Onoda at Hakone. He invited them under the guise that there would be a party, but it turns out to be a race to decide which of the two will inherit Toudou's coveted titles of "Mountain God" and "King of the Mountains." Toudou himself does not race, as he states he'd never race in such cold weather. Since the road is full of snow, neither Onoda nor Manami can complete the climb, so Toudou declares that they'll have to settle it at the next Inter High. He scolds Manami for being late at the first Inter High, then tells Manami to give his phone number to Onoda. That way, Onoda can call Manami "on that day" so he won't be late. Skills and Techniques thumb|left|300px| Manami's "wings" Manami is known for taking advantage of the wind to surpass his competitors, predicting when a gust will come and using it to let him know the opportune moment to pass other racers. He describes it as "listening" to nature instead of battling against it. This technique misleads others into thinking that Manami is falling behind because he seemingly does not try to reach the racers ahead of him, when really he is just waiting patiently for his time to come. His "wings", as his fellow racers call his sudden spurts, appear when he is using this skill. When riding freely, Manami shifts up to heavier gears without thinking as he climbs, instead of shifting down as Onoda does, reaching as high as his tenth gear and accelerating rapidly. While this is painful and strenuous on his legs, Manami excels in sprinting up climbs while under such extreme conditions. Relationships Onoda Sakamichi Manami helped Onoda during their first meeting when he gave Onoda his water bottle with Pocari Sweat in it to quench his thirst. Manami asked Onoda if he liked slopes, and was happy when he gave an affirmative answer. When Manami was sent to scout Sohoku's climber, they encountered each other a second time and had a brief race, which left Manami was impressed by how Onoda managed to follow him even with heavy wheels and ordinary shoes. He refers to Onoda by his first name, feeling a connection to him even though they had just met. They later made a promise to meet at the Inter High; there, Onoda would return the water bottle Manami let him borrow. They were excited to see and compete with each other at the Inter High, sharing a friendly rivalry built on mutual respect and a love for climbing. Miyahara Manami calls his childhood friend Miyahara "Iinchou" (Class Rep.). She lives next door to him and is the one who introduced Manami to cycling when they were younger because she thought he should do more than stay in bed and play video games. Manami was previously bedridden due to sickness, but he fell in love with how cycling made him feel like he was truly alive after Miyahara brought him riding with her. Later, Manami asked for her assistance with studying for the entrance exam to Hakone Academy, where she was intending to go, because he heard of the strong cycling team. As they grew older, Manami's passion for cycling deepened, and he usually tries to avoid Miyahara's attempts to make him take responsibility for his schoolwork, opting to cycle instead. Despite her constant nagging, she cares for him, and cheers him on at his debut Inter High. She is implied to have romantic feelings for him, as she is flustered when Onoda's mother comments on her crush while spectating the race; however, it is unknown if he reciprocates or is even aware of her feelings. Toudou Jinpachi True to his vain demeanor, Toudou often accuses Manami of having a style that overlaps with his, as well as of competing with him for fangirls. However, as a fellow climber and his senior, he cares for Manami and takes it upon himself to mentor him, advising him to "ride freely" if given a chance on the last day of the Inter High. Manami respects Toudou deeply for his strategic foresight in cycling, claiming to be no match for him, that he could even fall for Toudou, and accepting the advice he dispenses. Midousuji Akira Trivia ;Likes : The great outdoors : Mountain climbing : Flipping water bottles ;Favourite foods : Kheema curry : Rice balls : Iced Oolong TeaGrande Road - OMAKE 22 : ;Talents : Video games ;Misc * He was born in Odawara, at the base of Hakone. * According to Miyahara, within the first month of high school, Manami was late to class 18 times, something one of their teachers said was unprecedented. * He uses pencil tosses to 'guess' multiple-choice answers, which he claimed to be 80% accurate, something Arakita ends up copying.Yowapeda Episode 32 Omake * The anime jokes that Manami's ahoge is alive or has magical powers, and is able to detect changes in wind direction; or help Onoda collect rare, unseen, collectible itemsGRANDE ROAD OMAKE 20 References Gallery manami pencil board.png Sangaku.Manami.full.1608764.jpg|Anime concept art. manami1.png manami2.png manami onsen.png Manami-main.png manamovie.png|Movie concept art. Category:Male Characters Category:Climbers Category:Hakone Academy Bicycle Club